Power conversion devices that convert DC power to other DC power have been proposed heretofore. In such cases, a single-phase full-bridge converter is configured using semiconductor switching elements. The single-phase full-bridge converter is a converter that converts DC power to AC power, or converts AC power to DC power. Then, using two converters each being said single-phase full-bridge converter, their respective AC terminals are connected to each other through a transformer, to thereby achieve a power conversion device which can perform DC/DC conversion and whose primary side and secondary side are insulated from each other.
Further, such a DC/DC conversion circuit has also been proposed in which two three-phase bridge converters are used instead of the single-phase full bridge converters, and their respective AC terminals are connected to each other through a three-phase transformer (see, for example, Patent Document 1 and Non-Patent Document 1).
Furthermore, such a power conversion device has also been referenced which can perform DC/DC conversion with a low loss in such a manner that a snubber capacitor is used for each of the semiconductor switching elements to thereby achieve soft switching, namely, zero-voltage switching which causes the semiconductor switching element to perform turn-on operation at zero voltage (see, for example, Non-Patent Document 2).